Damascena Polzin
Damascena Rose Polzin is an original character that is based on the RWBY-verse and was created by Agent Rhode Island. She is a member and leader of Team DUSK and is the color Damask. She is also alluded to the Fox from the Grimm's Fairytale "The Fox and the Wolf" and is the main character in her own story: Awakened Whispers and is a character that is seen in the story: Moonlight Stars. Appearance Physical Appearance Damascena has short, dull rose pink hair, which is always seen messy and slightly unkempt that Khrysander calls it her "every day bed head" (her hair grows much longer, and ends up at her waist by Vol. 6). As for her eyes, they are the same dull rose pink color and she has soft gray fox ears as well as a set of human ears. Damascena also has a "X" scar on the left cheek of her face, proof of her rough lifestyle and various violent brawls. She is also short in stature, only reaching the height of 5'3", which she uses to her advantage when it comes to combat situations as well as being able to reach areas that would be unreachable to others. Pajamas Damascena's Pajamas consist of a cotton gray tank top, along with a long buttoned night shirt that she leaves loosely unbuttoned and has a breast pocket with her insignia on it on the left side. She also wears cotton pajama pants that are dark gray and has a pattern of dull rose pink roses, as well as soft dull rose pink house slippers and cotton gray socks. Smuggling Days (Prologue: A Tale of Two Smugglers) Back during her days of illegal DUST trading, Damascena would wear a black scarf, instead of her normal gray scarf, and she would wear a black jacket as well as black tank top, skinny jeans, and a pair of black motocycle boots. In addition to her attire, Damascena once donned a black fedora in order to keep her ears covered (before she received her goggles) as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves and a black facemask. Combat Outfit (Volumes 1-3) Damascena's combat outfit consists of a pink shirt and combat shorts (with a pink trim on the bottom as well as a large pocket on both sides), which is also paired with a gray sash wrapped around her waist. Around her neck, Damascena wears a gray scarf that has dark jagged patterns on each end, and she sports a gray jacket that has pockets on both upper sleeve arms (her insignia being seen on her left shoulder). In order to hide her ears, Damascena wears a pair of goggles upon her head that are gray and have pink tinted lenses. Finally, for her footwear she wears black calf boots that have pink laces and a pink heel, as well as pink lace knee socks. Codename: Mastermind (Volume 2) In order to not attract any kind of attention while out with her team in towns or cities to conduct business, Damascena's ensemble consists of Gray Khaki flare pants, dull rose pink sneakers, a gray vest (her insignia on the back of it), as well as a dull rose pink tank top. On top of that, to cover her ears, Damascena wears a gray newspaper boy cap as well as a pair of sunglasses in order to hide her eyes and mask her identity a bit better. Vytal Ball (Volume 2) Damascena’s dress consists of a strapless knee length black dress with pink detailing, that is accented by a short, detachable, transparent pink train as well as a black choker around her neck and black teardrop earrings. The belt for the train also has her insignia, and for shoes she wears dressy, black calf boots, with pink cross straps on the back of them. Discreet/Survival (Post BoB, Volume 4) After fleeing Beacon Academy, Damascena ends up going into hiding for awhile, even ditching her old combat clothing for something more covered. For her appearance post "Battle of Beacon", Damascena wears dark gray skinny jeans, however, her shoes are the same from her combat outfit. Instead of a short jacket, she wears a long duster coat that is gray, her insignia on the back of the jacket rather than her shoulder. as for her shirt, she wears a dull rose pink tank top. As for accessories, Damascena wears a faded teal scarf (which originally belonged to Khrysander), a locket around her neck (the one that was gifted to her), and dull rose pink fingerless leather gloves. Mercenary (Early Stages, Volumes 4 and 5) When Damascena ends up joining Peridite's mercenary company, Damascena ends up getting newer combat gear with Peridite's help. Instead of a gray jacket, Damascena wears a dull rose pink coat that goes down to her knees and a gray tank top. She wears dark gray skinny jeans, wearing a belt that has one tactical case on it in order to store her sniper and pistol rounds, her insignia on the front of the case. Damascena also wears dull rose pink motorcycle boots, a gray infinity scarf around her neck while still wearing the locket that she was gifted. Damascena also wears gray fingerless gloves, a dull rose pink guard around both wrists. Mercenary (Volume 6) When Damascena raises in the ranks while remaining with Peridite's mercenary company, she ends up with even more of an upgrade when it comes to her combat equipment. Instead of her soft case (with her crest on it) for her rounds being on her belt, she chooses to wear it strapped on her left thigh over a pair of black skinny jeans. Her footwear remains the same, choosing to keep her dull rose pink motorcycle boots. For her jacket, it's switched out for a long dull rose pink duster coat and she wears a dark gray tank top. She still remains wearing the locket around her neck, and has a a dull rose pink scarf that looks torn on both ends from what looks to be wear and tear. She also remains wearing gray fingerless gloves and dull rose pink guards around her wrists. Personality Damascena is known to be extremely complex when it comes to two different sides to her life. On one side, during her smuggler days, Damascena is known to be very quiet and wary when it comes to her surroundings as well as the people that she dealt with during that time. Although she may be quiet and wary, there are also some moments where Damascena can be sly and cunning when it comes to making her smuggling deals, on occasion being able to run a whole cartel for her caretakers without their supervision once she has a good handle on the situation. Because of this lifestyle as well, Damascena has trust issues and when she meets new people she has a tendency to withdraw into herself. In the words that Khrysander Sanchez explains to his fellow teammates: "Mara is a very complex woman. Take your time with her, and eventually she will warm up to you." On the other side of her life, she completely lacks social skills when it comes to getting to know people, let alone befriend them (with the exception of Khrysander, as the both of them grew up together and became the best of friends). Should someone rub her the wrong way, Damascena can get extremely short tempered to where she has to get her word in edgewise before she walks away from the situation before it can get into a physical fight. Of course, during this cool down, she shuts everyone out around her while focusing on something in order to clear her mind to a calmer state. When she eventually does get closer to those she knows and when she knows that she can trust them, Damascena becomes more outgoing, making her own jokes, stories, and laughter in order to reveal the real version of her when she breaks out of her socially awkward shell. Quirks and Habits Damascena is known to have various unique quirks and habits. For quirks, Damascena is constantly wearing an item that she is never without. In this case, she will be occasionally wearing one of Khrysander's old scarves, and is always seen wearing an engraved locket that he crafted and gifted to her. As for Damascena's habits, it is known that she will only talk in her sleep while having nightmares (after at least two notable near death experiences) and will fall asleep while she is listening to music. In addition to these sleeping habits, Damascena is more of a late sleeper (which led her to be accidentally late to a couple of her classes when she slept through her alarms), though this habit changes when she is one the run post BoB. When it comes to combat, Damascena doesn't stay in groups, rather, she separates from them either by sheer recklessness or to try to gain an advantage (however, later on when she meets Peridite, Damascena ends up finding the value of working in groups and this habit changes). Damascena's voice has a tendency to change pitch depending on specific emotions. When angry, her pitch changes to one of a growl while on the other side of the spectrum with fear, her voice changes to one of a scared child. When embarrassed, her tone is more shaky with vibrato and while she's upset, her voice is more bitter. As for when Damascena is annoyed, her voice takes on a nasal like tone. History Early History (TBA) Prologue: A Tale of Two Smugglers (TBA) Volume 1 (TBA) Volume 2 (TBA) Volume 3 (TBA) Volume 4 (TBA) Volume 5 (TBA) Volume 6 (TBA) Combat/Weapons Combat Style (TBA) Weapon: Eros' Salvation (TBA) Aura/Semblance Aura (TBA) Semblance: Fox's Mirage Damascena's semblance allows her to camouflage herself in order to blend in with her surroundings. Given that she specializes in long distance combat rather than close combat, she gains an advantage in being able to fight her enemy while she is cloaked and out of sight. The drawback of her semblance however is solely based on how fast she moves while it is active. If she moves too hastily or too much, her shimmer vanishes and her location can be easily revealed if she's not careful (this also goes for when she loses concentration on keeping herself blended, which could lead her to being vulnerable in being attacked) Trivia *Damascena and her partner Khrysander Sanchez grew up together due to Khrysander being Roxi Sanchez's son. Both Khrysander's parents and Damascena's caretakers are close friends, which is how they both knew each other. *Damascena Polzin is known to be alluded to the story "The Fox and the Wolf" as the fox. Gallery Damask (2).png|Damara (Damask)'s Silhouette (Drawn by AgentRhodeIsland) Damara.jpg|A more formal wear that Damara has (Drawn by AgentRhodeIsland) Damara Commission.jpg|Damara Commission (Credit goes to the amazing ROGUESPiDER) Damara Emblem 2.png|Damara Emblem (Thanks to RogueSpider) Category:Awakened Whispers Characters Category:RWBY OCs